Why the Blacks aren't so black
by revamped20
Summary: AU Story. Late Marauders-Era. One-Shot. Prequel to the story The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone.


Why the Blacks aren't so black

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling)

Summary: AU Story. Late Marauders-Era. One-Shot. Something made the Black family turn their back on Voldemort and his ideals. What if that was what made the Black family join Dumbledore and the light side of magic? Let's see what will happen. This is a Prequel to The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone.

"Listen to me" someone speaking.  
>'What was that' someone thinking.<br>'Be safe' something important

Unknown location (but Voldemort's HQ)

"The reason I have called this meeting is because something very important to me has been stolen from me. Now I am a generous man; so if the person who has taken this object from me will return it to me then I will give you a quick death. But know this if you do not come forward and give me what you have taken from, then you and all that you care for will be destroyed or enslaved to me." said Voldemort. But what he thought to himself was, 'Even if he does return the locket to me, I will have to kill him and everything he holds dear. It is sad that I have to kill his father and mother; they are so loyal to me and my ideals. But this is something that I have to do, people need to know that they can not get away with taking something from me and expect to live to see another day or go unpunished.'

He gave the man two minutes to see if he would give back what he took. But when the two minutes was up the man had not given it back yet.

"Well it looks like the man who has stolen from me will not come forward to take my generous offer. Sad, so what do you have to say for yourself Regulus Black." said Voldemort who along with everyone else was looking at Regulus.

"My lord I can tell you that my son would not now or ever steal from you. Son I know you would not do something as dumb as steal from our mast-." said Regulus's mother.

"HE IS NOT THE MASTER OF THE OUR FAMILY." yelled Regulus at his mother he then said in a calmer voice, "And mother I am sorry but I had to. Our family for to long as been seen as dark; maybe Sirius had the right idea. But that is for another time to talk about. Mother do you want to know what this man has taken from us, what he has asked us to do, and what he has hidden from our family. Did you know mother that Helen is still alive not knowing who she is." said Regulus, "Did you know that he was going to use Helen as some kind of slave."

That was the last thing Regulus said before he got up handed something to his father who then read it. It said: Father in a few minutes I will do my best to attack you-know-who. 'When I do take mom and get out of here. You can be safe at Hogwarts or at home. Just know that I love you and mom both. P.S. Tell Sirius I cared for him to.'

With that Regulus moved towards Voldemort saying, "For Helen who is our Li-" he started to say before Voldemort easily struck him down with the Killing Curse.

"Yes I took your daughter but before I could get far enough away to do anything that old Fool Dumbledore got in my way. But even though he took her I will find her where ever she is and maker her mine." said Voldemort.

"no you won't because I as the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black enact the sword and shield pact that my family made with the Ancient and Noble House of Potter made all those centuries ago." said Orion Black.

After he said that the location of the meeting became a beacon to every magical being in the UK both light and dark. With in seconds of the location being known mean clouds of white and black smoke as well as sounds of popping were heard by people in the meeting.

After people started appearing battles started everywhere. The last few people to appear were; Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore, the Potter family, along with the Marauders, Lily Evans, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Alastor Moody. They each started dueling enemy's for some of these duels where easy, for some hard.

When the battle ended both the side that won the battle took a look at what was left of the battlefield both sides had lost people ether to death or going to Azkaban Prison; one person who was dying was Orion Black. He asked to talk to a few people.

When the people he had asked for came over to him he said, "Michael I know that you and Catherine have been looking after Sirius after he left my house, and for that you have my thanks. Sirius I know we did not always get along or agree with each other but I want you to know that I am proud of you." the both nodded their heads when said what he said.

He then talked to another person, "Walburga my loving wife I ask you to do a few things for me. First I want you to make amends with Sirius because he is the only son we have left, and the second thing I want you to do is look for Helen I know she is out there somewhere, please bring her back to our family. Catharine please make sure she does what I asked her to do. And Walburga I love you." with that he passed on.

"Walburga are you ok I am here if you need me. I will help you, all you have to do is ask." said Catharine.

"I know Catharine I know. Albus do you have any idea where Helen could be?" asked Walburga who was crying over the loss of her husband and eldest son.

"I don't remember anything right no-" Dumbledore start saying before the distraught Walburga looked at him.

"What do you mean you don't remember Albus?" asked an angry Walburga.

"If I know myself, I may have blocked off our memories of the event to protect her where ever she went. But do not worry Walburga I will do what ever I can to help you find Helen." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you Albus. I do remember Regulus saying shouting "For Helen who is our Li-" before that man killed him." said Walburga as she started crying into Sirius's shoulder. She then said to him once she had calmed down, "I am so sorry that I was blinded by that man. Can you ever forgive me?"

"In time mom yes I can. Who is Helen I don't remember having a sister?" asked Sirius.

"You might not have many memories of her but as you know Regulus was your older brother?" asked Walburga, "When you were born you had a sister who was born a few seconds later. Her name was Helen Lily Black."

"That's funny James's girlfriend has same first name as your sisters' middle name Sirius." said Remus.

"Strange; but that could be just an odd coincidence." said Peter. 'Maybe I should keep this information for myself just incase I might need it later on.' thought Peter to himself.

After a few more minutes of talking people started looking for and dealing with the death eaters going to jail or the people who died that day.

As the years went on things stayed the same. They had little luck finding Helen or any clues to what Helen's new name was or where she was living. But one thing that they knew was that she was still alive and safe.

A/N: Well that is how and why the people in the Black family and the people who love members of the Black family are good. If you ate wondering Narcissa is good but she is like Snape was in the books. As always Read & Review


End file.
